twilight story
by twilightlover12345678
Summary: the girls have a party and edward has some fun.


**the suprise...well sort of**

(bpov bella's point of view)

i streched out and i hit somthing " ouch!" yelled edward " oh sorry eddie!" i said my eyes atomatically opened and i saw edward's face he had an expresion of mingled pain and love on his face we weren't asleep if you were wondering but mearly laying there with our eyes closed.

"goodmorning bells." he said

"goodmorning to you two eddie"

those are our affectionate names for echother.

(epov edwards point of view)

"last night alice told me that she was going to have a truth or dare contest with you,me,emmett,rose,jazz,and her."

"let me guess it was through her thoughts?"

"yeah... pritty much anyways i won't let emmett do anything rash..."

"you don't have to worry edward." she said

"oh and carlisle and esme are going away to..."

" well why don't we go down stairs." she interupted

"yeah... umm.. bella speaking of wich were the only ones left in the house right now..."

"well all the more reason." wow that is out of character for her...

"ok?" i said unsure

soon after we went downstairs carlisle and all the rest came back.

(bpov)

n

"bella come with me!" said alice exitedly

"ok?" i said a little unsure

"bella i am sure edward didn't tell you that..."

"you are going to have a party tonight without carlisle and esme around" i said

"yeah how did you... oh edward already told you huh?" she said

"yeah pritty much" i said

the party

(epov)

"eddie?" bella said

" yes"

" i just was wondering what are we going to do tonight during the.. party?" she forced herself to say

" well emmit and alice told me that we were going to first play battle scene yes", i said at the confused look on her face," it's a battle game and the boys are the only ones who are going to play it is a veary dangerous game."

"oh"

"then we are going to play a game i created it is called who bites first they will explain how to play later"

" then were going to play 7 minuites in heaven."

i made a face

" then were going to top it off with truth or dare"

"oh i c" is all she said

later

" bye" said carlisle and esme

"bye" we all said

once they were long gone we dicided to start the party first we played battle scene ( short for battle scenario) first edward faced off against emmett.

"you ready" emmett said

"bring it on" i said

"ok here is the scenario... emmett the bad guy is trying to kill you mate edward and edward is trying to protect and save your mate...",he drew somthing out of a cup" rosalie?" everybody burst out laughing because emmett was rosalie's mate and she in this scenario would have to chear on edward. wich if you think about it is quite funny because her real mate is battling against edward.

(npov narrators point of view)

they battled and edward won

next jasper and edward battled and edward won again and this was the scenario edward had to kill jasper because jasper was infeltrating on his terf and hunting there

next jasper and emmett battled for 2nd place and there was no scenario emmett won

next they played "who bites first?"

jasper said " so here are the rules we will spin the bottle and it will land on two people one for the front of the bottle and one for the back and they will go out hunting whoever gets the biggest kill and brings it back here first will win. oh and everybody will try and whoever gets the biggest kill gets at the end of the game is the super mega ultra champ."

so they spun the bottle and it landed on rosalie and alice so they went out hunting alice got back first with a bear and rosalie got back with a mountain lion but sence alice got back first and it was the biggest kill she one this round.

next round it was bella and emmett bella got back next with a big 10 by 10 buck and emmett got back with a small puma and they compaired and bella one by centimeters.

next round it was edward and jasper and edward got back first with a lynxs and jasper got back with the same thing and they compaired and jasper one but sence edward got back first it was a draw and they spun the bottle for a tie breaker and edward one.

next it was edward vs bella and edward returned first with a puma and bella returned with a doe and they mesured and edward lost but they spun the bottle for a tie breaker because edward got back first and bella won. 

next it was bella vs alice for the win and alice returned first with a 6 by 5 buck and bella returned with a 6 by 6 buck and they spun the bottle for the win and it landed on bella.

then they played 7 min of heaven and well i will skip that.

next they played truth or dare

the bad happening

(epov)

jasper said "alright it is time for truth or dare" "you know the rules on this game i am sure so lets begin"

first they spun the bottle and it landed on me and then i said " what is it?" "well you have to go to bed with bella in the way i don't mean go to..." " i know what you mean alice..." " ok then go" " come on bells" i said

we went up to my room and layed down on the bed " ok lets do this" i said

"ok"

(later)

"oooo eddie" she cooed

"yeah!" i said

(later)

"ha ha what happened up there edward!" said emmett

"shut up emmett!" i said

"touchy touchy whatever happened up there must not be good!"

"shut up emmett i am warning you!" i said my voice rising even more

"oh yeah make me tough guy!"

"i said shut up!" i screamed

emmett just laughed his head off at my anger

"ok", i said my tempeture rising," if you want it that way then bring it on!" i said my temp rising as i said it

i had had it i lunged at emmett and then rosalie got in the way i just knocked her out of the way because of my momentary destraction by rosalie i was already on the ground being held down by both jasper and alice

"edward stop think about what you are doing!" screamed alice

" sorry i lost my cool there but he", i pointed in the direction of emmett who was still laughing his head off," is asking for more and was asking for it!" then i felt my temp rising and i lunged at him again to fast for any of them to react i kept punching at him untill my anger was finally down and we both got up tired and i said " sorry man lost my cool there." "it's ok i was probably asking for it anyways."

**the end**


End file.
